Red Blood, Red Love And Red Hair
by Quibblez
Summary: Aerrow Get Captured By Talons, Cyclonis Wants Something From Him, But What? PiperxAerrow
1. Aerrow's Captured

Basically It's A Story Of The Storm Hawks, Aerrow Gets Captured…

PiperxAerrow

Captured…

The siren blew, 'Okay let's go guys!' the redheaded leader said as the Storm Hawks went to their skimmers and prepared to fight. It was pretty obvious who they were fighting, the Cyclonions.

As the Storm Hawks flew out of the condor, they were met by a mass of enemies. Finn could only say one thing, 'Woah, didn't see that coming…' 'Come on Finn, where's your sense of adventure?' Aerrow replied, with a smirk on his face. 'My sense of adventure doesn't include us get-' the blonde teen was cut off by an attack.

So the fight began. Good versus evil. Blue against red. It was hard, the Storm Hawks had taken out a large majority of the opposition but it came with a price. Finn had run out of ammo, Junko only had his knuckle busters and Piper only had her staff. They were running out of options. 'Aerrow, let's go back to condor, we're outnumbered!' the wallop shouted. 'Looks like that's our only choice, GO!' The captain replied, and they set off back to the condor. Their skimmers going at full speed, but the Cyclonions weren't going to give up that easily, especially Dark Ace. 'What are you waiting for? Grab the kid!' And the chase began.

'We're being chased!' Piper screamed, Aerrow looked at the crystal in his hand, it was pretty, a gorgeous jade colour that matched his eyes. Suddenly about seven Talons appeared in front of them, 'split up, then do your best to fight them off.' These we're the last words of Aerrow before a talon sent him flying off his skimmer, 'AERROW!' the crew screamed in unison, Radarr, Aerrow's co-pilot, did his best to pull the skimmer back, but a talon caught the unconscious teen. Then, the Cyclonions dispersed, leaving a very upset, leader-less team.

X—At The Condor –X

The team returned with solemn faces, all trying to figure out what happened. Radarr lashed out, he couldn't take it, he began frantically searching, god knows what for, but he searched. 'Radarr please… We are all upset that Aerrow's…well… that he's…' She just couldn't bring herself to say it, so Finn helped, '... been taken', Junko Hadn't said a word, it seemed, quiet.

'Maybe they will use him as bait, if that's the case we're heading into their trap and we're so doomed.'

'Gee, thanks for the uplifting comment Stork' Finn replied sarcastically.

X- At Cyclonia –X

Aerrow woke up with a severe headache. He searched his surroundings, 'Am I in a prison cell?' he thought to himself as he stood up. Stumbling a little he tried to move his hand to his head only to find out they were cuffed together with an unbreakable crystal thread. Someone really didn't want him to leave too soon.

Suddenly the door opened and Dark Ace walked in with a smirk on his face. 'You're not so tough now are you…? You're just a kid' he smiled as he watched the teen's face scowl. 'It's going to be fun, watching you suffer, Master Cyclonis has something 'special' in store for you' he made sure he had put an emphasis on the word special.

Aerrow's head was aching, his vision was a little blurry and he had no sense of balance, whatever hit him, hit him hard. He managed to stand up straight, and just as Dark Ace was walking away he said 'What do you want with me?' the raven haired man smirked, 'I believe Master Cyclonis wants you to join her' he smirked once again leaning towards Aerrow's face. The teen spoke 'Well I can save you time, NO!' he said as sternly as possible. 'You'll change your mind sooner or later' the skynight replied with an evil grin on his face.

That statement stayed in the teens mind, _'you'll change your mind sooner or later', _why would he change his mind, what had Cyclonis planned for him. Torture? Aerrow looked at his surroundings, it was a basic cell. Every so often a Talon walked past the bars. 'You must be special, they seem determined in not letting you escape' came a voice from across the room. 'Huh? What do you mean, I must be special' Aerrow replied walking up to the bars. 'Well…' the man replied 'the Talons never usually walk past the bars, they only started doing that since you came here, who are you?' Aerrow was confused he couldn't see this man but he could hear his voice, 'I'm Aerrow, of the Storm Hawks, err… who are you?' The teen saw a figure stand up and walk up to the bars. This man, seemed familiar, he was tall, he was muscular, he was wearing armour, he was wearing an emblem, everything came flooding back the redhead, _'that emblem, but… it can't be… _he was the last remaining original Storm Hawk.

'I see you're the new Storm Hawk Leader, the Talons talk about you a lot, Aerrow was it?' The teen was speechless; this man was a real Storm Hawk, one of the best skyknight's in the whole of Atmos. 'Y-yeah... Aerrow, you're, a Storm Hawk, the only one left, I can't believe it.' The teen spoke, the man simply smiled, 'I'm not the last Storm Hawk' the man looked Aerrow in the eye, the teen was motionless, 'not the last? You mean, you entire team is still alive, b-but people saw them, saw them die.' The man simply smiled again, 'Yes, my team has gone, but **you** are Storm Hawks now, you and you're te-' Aerrow was stunned at what the man was saying, _our team isn't even certified and he believes in us? _Aerrow's train of thought was cut off, when a Talon grabbed him and dragged him out of his cell, and out through the big doors.

X – At The Condor – X

Piper was planning, planning like she never planned before... Then it hit her, the perfect plan. She smiled to herself, 'This is it!'

X – Author Notes – X

Keep Reading Next Chapter Soon, Comments Welcome… In Fact, Please Comment!!!

Next Chapter The Perfect Plan


	2. The Perfect Plan

Thank you so much for your comments!! 3 I feel loved! 

I've tried to take in your suggestions. If I haven't really done them then I'm sorry also if you have any storylines I'd be glad to hear them. On with the story!!

The Perfect Plan… 

X – At The Condor – X

Piper had the perfect plan, it was simple (so Finn could understand it) but effective, so Aerrow would be proud. She stopped, _Aerrow,_ she thought.

CRASH!

Piper snapped out of her daydream and rushed into the main sector of the Condor, where she found Finn and Junko trying to chase a stressed Radarr, she sighed. 'Can you not just keep it quiet for one minute?' the boys (and Radarr) stopped in their tracks and Piper pinched the bridge of her nose. 'Well get Radarr to give me back my sandwich!' Finn said as he pouted and turned his head. Junko then spoke up ' Yeah he stole my metal as well' Piper sighed once again, let her hands drop down to her sides, she then calmly walked up to Radarr, looked him in the eye and noticed a tear roll down his cheek. 'Radarr? Are you crying?' at this Finn and Junko rushed to Piper's side with sympathetic eyes, 'Geez sorry dude' Finn began 'I guess you're really upset about Aerrow huh?' Piper then remembered her plan. 'Oh!' she practically shouted causing Finn to cover his ears and Junko to move a step away, she rushed into her room and drew out the plan, making sure it was perfect she rushed into the main cabin. 'Here it is guys, the perfect plan' She smirked and rolled out the plan.

X – At Cyclonia – X

The Talon literally threw the tired teen onto the floor, with a grunt Aerrow tried to stand up but an energy staff was placed at his neck. Talons gave him dirty looks as he fell back to his knees. The redhead scanned the room it was pretty depressing.

Dark, mysterious, black. Yeah… definitely depressing.

'Aerrow, so nice of you to come' Cyclonis said with a smirk spreading across her face. 'Why pay me such an unexpected visit?'

Aerrow was peeved; he was also surprised at how young Cyclonis was. 'You brought me here, now what the hell do you want?' Cyclonis smirked again. She loved to torture the mind. 'Okay, I'll be straight with you.'

She walked up to his face, looked in his eyes, and then spoke. 'I want you to join me Aerrow, join Cyclonia become powerful. Be on the side that wins.'

Aerrow was a little creeped out, but he remained firm and strong, he couldn't cave, not in a place like this, especially in front of Cyclonis. 'Why the hell would I join you? And why the hell would you want me to join you, you've been trying to kill me. And why me?'

Cyclonis smirked again, she could tell the teen was nervous, that he wanted to collapse and curl into a ball. 'So many questions. Well, you _should_ join me because I can make you famous, you'll be known for your skills. I _want_ you to join me because you are a great skyknight, and we both know that.' She stood up straight and began to walk away.

'Wait, you didn't say why you wanted _me_…' The raven-haired girl turned around slowly and smirked. 'Because, my dear Aerrow' she put her nose about one centimetre away from his. 'I know your secret'.

_My secret? Which one? She can't know everything… can she?_

X – At The Condor – X

'Okay, so Cyclonia will be pretty tight with security so Aerrow will probably be well guarded.' Piper began. Finn was looking at the sheet laid on the table.

Arrows, lines, numbers, it was all pretty confusing. Even the little stick figures were hard to recognise. 'You know Piper; you could have drawn the people a little better. My hair looks nothing like that.' Finn stated as he pouted like a ten year old. 'Awww, I think they're cute. Oh oh. Is this one me?' Junko asked as he pointed to a stick figure with a horn. 'You know…' Stork began 'If Aerrow is in Cyclonia the he's doomed. And we'll try and save him and just end up like him… doomed! Doomed for the rest of our miserable lives.'

'Gee, thanks for the uplifting comment Stork' Piper replied with a sigh. 'Will you guys just listen to my plan? Okay, So first of all Finn and Junko will knock out the two guards at the west gate. The others will receive a call from the tower guard that those two are gone. So the place will be put on alert.'

'Okay Piper, so far your plan involves us getting busted why-' 'Finn, shh let me finish. Okay, so they will get taken to the prison cells were they will hopefully meet Aerrow…' Stork interrupted 'If he hasn't been killed already…' everyone froze. That hit home, what if Aerrow was already dead? They all stood in silence for a moment, until Radarr perked up. He began to point at the plan, ushering Piper to carry on. 'Anyway…' She began 'Finn and Junko will be in the cells, at the same time me and Stork will sock another guard, I'll dress as him, or her, and pretend to be taking Stork to the cells. Once there I'll free you guys and we will escape.'

'Piper... That the stupid-' 'It's perfect!' Junko shouted as he interrupted Finn. 'Oh er.. You were saying…' Junko said politely as he stopped jumping around. But as Finn opened his mouth Stork spoke up' I have to agree, maybe, maybe we're not doomed. Okay so your plan could fail, Aerrow may not be there and the guards might catch on. But I agree.' Finn closed his mouth once again, before smiling and speaking up 'Yeah, I like it too, good job Piper.'

X – At Cyclonia – X

As Aerrow was being pushed and shoved back into a cell, he couldn't stop thinking about his secrets. _Which one does she know? Maybe she's toying with me and doesn't know any of them, or… maybe she knows my biggest secret. _His train of thought was interrupted by a clang, before he was once again thrown onto the floor. The bars were shut behind him as the guards walked away.

He looked over to the other cell, to find the Storm Hawk. He was there looking at Aerrow and smiling. 'Looks like she wants you too huh?' Aerrow then realised why he was still here, Cyclonis wanted him as well. 'Oh right yeah. So you guys have been here all along?'

The man gave the teen a questioning look.

'Guys? No, just guy. I'm still the only one left. I'm the only one she wanted. And for some reason she just wont give up till I die. But that's because I'd never join her till I die.'

Aerrow looked stunned, _he'd been living here all this time? _

'Don't give in.' The Storm Hawk carried on. 'She'll play with your mind.'

'Yeah, she's already done that.' The two Skyknights sat in silence, until an alarm went off.

X – With The Storm Hawks – X

'Hoy You!' Finn and Junko froze; they didn't expect to get caught quite that quickly. _Okay, one – two – three_… they both counted mentally, until they pretended to make a break for it. (It has to be realistic.) They were caught.

Perfect.

X – Author Notes – X

What Do You Think? Good? Thanks Again For The Comments!! And Thanks For Adding Me To Your Faves Guyz!!

Comment Again Please!

Next Chapter Stick To The Plan!!!


	3. Is This Meant To Happen?

Sorry About The Double Chapter Thing!! I Feel Like Such A Loser!!

Oh Well, The Real Chapters There Now!!

Enjoy!

By The Way, I Realise That This Is Called A Different Name To What I Said On The Previous Chapter… But Oh Well, This Fits Better!

**Is This Meant To Happen?**

Junko And Finn were being taken to the cells, just what Piper wanted. As Talons threw them around they searched for Aerrow, looking in the cells around them.

Freak. Hot girl. Strange mad man. But… no Aerrow.

Unfortunately the two Storm Hawks were thrown into a cell without seeing one sight of Aerrow. Finn sighed as he sat down, 'this has gone wrong. We're dead.' The blonde put his head in his hands and Junko began to pace around the cell. 'What about Piper and Stork? Will they come here? Maybe we should ask, to see if anyone has seen Aerrow…' the wallop was a little nervy, but he was panicky as well. Not good with someone who has immense strength.

'Relax Junko, Piper and Stork will be okay. And you know…' the blonde stood up and walked to the bars 'I think we should ask some others about Aerrow.'

'Hey, Excuse me… But have you seen a teenager about the same height as me, same build with bright red hair and green eyes?'

The girl across the room looked at him, the proceeded to walk up to the bars. 'Are you a Storm Hawk?' she spoke, her voice was soft and calming.

'Yes, we're looking for Aerrow. Our leader. He's not too hard to miss with bright read ha-' Finn was cut off by the girls light laugh.

'Aerrow? He's probably dead by now… you thought you could save him? Cyclonis wanted to kill him specifically. He's probably long gone' Finn and Junko stared in disbelief; both of their thoughts were the same.

_Is Aerrow Dead? No, no he can't be. She's wrong._

A tear rolled down the blonde's face. An unusual sight from the bubbly hyperactive person he usually is. Then again, Finn and Aerrow have been friends for the longest, they grew up together.

The silence was interrupted by a loud bang and clang as Piper and Stork were thrown into the same cell as Finn and Junko.

'Hey guys? What the hell happened, you shouldn't be here!' the wallop pointed out, being the observant thing he is.

'I know that Junko, our plan went wrong!! Some how they figured out I wasn't a Cyclonion…' Piper began, she sounded exhausted, she leant against the wall when she noticed Finn.

_Tears? That's not like him. Why would he be crying, unless Aerrow was taken or… oh no. _

'Finn? What's up?' She tried to sound cheerful, to make it seem as if she didn't know why he was crying. He turned his head slowly, and she noticed Junko's eyes also fill up with salty tears.

'Finn, Junko? You're scaring me…'

'Aerrow's probably dead. It explains why he isn't here…' the blonde boy said before a dozen more tears made their way down his face, resting on his jaw line before dropping onto the cold floor below.

Piper fell to the ground, her back still against the wall. Stork was muttering things like 'doomed, dead, gone soon'

Was Aerrow really gone?

A talon came to the bars, and another four followed after him. 'Get up' he said sternly, the other four grabbed the teens by their wrists, causing a slight burn from the strength and force they used.

'Hey! Where are you taking us?' the talon smirked. 'You'll like it don't worry. You'll be glad to be there.'

X – With Aerrow – X

'Already? Hmmm. What did she say to you?' The man asked as he cocked his head. 'And by the way, that's probably your team.' He said as he looked at the flashing red siren that stopped soon after he spoke.

Aerrow looked at the now silent alarm. _They came after me. Damn it! Now they'll get hurt, or Cyclonis will use them against me… shit. _The teen cursed to himself, until he finally answered the man's question.

'She said she knows my secret, the thing that's troubling me is that… well I have a lot of secrets and there's some I don't want anyone to know about.'

'Secrets huh? Unfortunately she probably knows them. She doesn't lie.'

Aerrow looked at the man stunned.

'Shit'

'Hey! Watch that mouth of yours, a kid like you shouldn't be-' 'I'm not a fucking kid!!'

Aerrow was really stressed, he was beginning to become claustrophobic and his mind was swirling around with thoughts of the future. The man was silent. No one ever spoke to him like that before, he liked it, and this kid had spunk.

The door opened and Aerrow was dragged out of the room, again.

X – Author Notes – X

I said spunk!! Love that word!!!

Thanks For your Comment! And Sorry About The Chapter Mix Up! .'

What Do You Think?


	4. Love At First Blow

Thanks For The Comments, They Really Helped!

Hope You Enjoy The Rest Of The Story… This Is Last Chapter.

I'm Going to Start Adding In The PiperxAerrow Stuff Now, If You Don't Like This Pairing, Don't Flame Me Please, Thankx Again!

Love At First Blow… 

X – With The Crew – X

Piper struggled to get free from the Talons fierce grip, but to no avail. Finn was still silent, it was nerving for the rest of the group, and Finn was never silent. Stork was fidgety, whispering odd uncomforting words. 'Doomed' was a popular one. Junko was struggling a little at the beginning but gave up after a while.

_If Aerrow was here… _Piper began to think. _He'd know what to do, those mischievous green eyes of his always had a backup plan. That wild hair always blew in the wind as he thought through a plan. And he's smile… that special smile, the one were we all knew what he was thinking. His sweet, cheeky smile._

Piper's head shot up as her cheeks began to go pink. The Talon held her hands tighter as she focused on where they were being taken. It didn't look good.

It seemed like such a long time since she last saw Aerrow, it had only been a day and a half, but it felt like forever. She could hardly visualise him anymore. She looked around and noticed another tear roll down Finn's cheek.

_Why Aerrow? Why did you have to leave us? No, he hasn't left us… I know he's okay. In fact I bet he's thinking of a way to free us._

Piper gave herself a nervous chuckle as none other than Dark Ace greeted them.

X – With Aerrow – X

The Talon brought him back to Cyclonis, the girl curved the corners of her mouth as she looked at the tattered and torn skynight.

" Have you thought about my offer Storm Hawk?" She turned to face he crystal holding machine, as she waited for a reply.

" You actually still believe I'd even think about changing my mind?" The girl smiled to herself, as she moved her head slightly to the left, and Aerrow was dropped to the floor. The teen landed with a thud, his body was so weak, he hadn't eaten, he hadn't drunk anything and he had been stuck in a tiny cell for about two days.

_That explains why I can't move a lot. _He thought to himself. The redhead took a deep breath in, and began to stand up. His legs were a little shaky, but nonetheless he refused to act weak.

"Well… It seems I underestimated you Aerrow. To be perfectly honest with you I thought you'd be dead by now. Dying from either hunger, thirst, loss of socialisation or…" she paused. It was agonizing, waiting for her to speak again, "maybe your little secret would have killed you."

_She does know… But how? The only person in the whole of Atmos who knows is Finn. Finn… I wonder how the rest are doing. _Aerrow's figure slumped a little as he thought of his teammates, no. His friends.

The teen suddenly felt his head being lifted. It was Cyclonis. The teen took a step back, so her hand was left in the air. Aerrow gave her a scowl. How dare she touch him like that? "Now, now Aerrow. There's no need to be afraid." She gave him a wicked smile. The redheaded teen felt his heart beat faster, adrenaline rushed through his body and his breath quickened.

_Something bad is going to happen._

X – With The Crew – X

" Well. I'm guessing you're here to save your excuse of a skynight." The Dark Ace spoke, his voice stern and somewhat scary. "You are more pathetic than I thought you were. Tell Me. Why do you bother saving a useless, weak child?"

"He's more of a skynight than you'll ever even hope to be" Piper, Junko and Stork all turned to see Finn fighting to get free. Dark Ace simply smirked at the blonde. "I bet you miss you childhood friend don't you?" he was over exaggerating his sympathy making it patronizing for the blonde teen.

Dark Ace smiled at the boy, loving the fact he got the last word. "Maybe you'd like to see you pathetic excuse for a leader?"

_Is he serious will we get to See Aerrow? Is he toying with us?_

Many thoughts ran through the blonde's head, before a blood hurtling scream cut off his train of thought. The Storm Hawks were sure they knew who that scream belonged to… Aerrow.

X – With Aerrow - X

His knees dropped to the floor as a wave of blurriness rushed through the front of his eyes, he couldn't see. Pain shot through his body, causing his hands to shake, his lips began to tremble and body collapsed.

_What's happening to me? Why am I in so much pain?_

The teen screamed again as more pain wracked through his body. It was unbearable and Cyclonis was enjoying every moment of it. She watched as the boy as every muscle in his body was overflowing with pain. She smiled.

"I'll make it stop Aerrow, but you must join me." Aerrow looked up to the girl as the pain throughout his body calmed. His vision was still a little blurry, but he noticed a crimson glow in the girl's hand.

_A dragon crystal? It must be, it's the only crystal that can affect the human body like this. But a dragon crystal is blue. _

"I'm sure you're wondering what type of crystal this is. Well, it's a dominance crystal. It'll try and overtake any other crystal within it range, causing the other to lose power, and eventually die." She smiled again, that wicked smile that could turn a man to stone.

_Shit, That's what's going on. _

"I'm sure you know what secret I was on about now, don't you? The fact that when you were just a little boy you were merged with a crystal. And by your own father. Sad isn't it?"

Aerrow glared at the girl, as she lowered the crystal towards him. More pain washed through his brain.

X – With The Crew – X

As another scream was heard, they began to fight back. Aerrow needed them. But no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't break free. The Dark Ace looked at the door to his left, the door through which the scream was heard.

"What is she doing?" He looked confused, as if this wasn't part of the plan they had conjured up. "See what's going on… And ask her what must be done with these" he looked at the others.

"Yes Sir" A Talon went in through the doors.

An agonizing minute passed, before the Talon came back out.

"Sir, Master Cyclonis is dealing with him herself, as for the Storm Hawks…" Another agonizing pause. "She said to set them free."

The Talons let go of the Storm Hawks causing them to stumble. "LEAVE, before I kill you myself." Dark Ace was annoyed.

"You think we are leaving? Oh, you're so wrong." Finn said as a smile spread along his face. "JUNKO!" The wallop charged towards the doors and with an ear smashing bang…

X – With Aerrow – X

The pain without his body had loosened, and he was able to stand again.

"Just let me go Cyclonis, I wouldn't join you not matter what you did to me."

She frowned this boy was annoying. She was about to speak when the doors flew open.

"AERROW!" Piper screamed, they were all shocked to see him like this he was weak and bleeding. Wait… Bleeding? Cyclonis panicked, grabbing her staff she fired a shot at Aerrow, causing him to fall to the ground. The Storm Hawks rushed over to Aerrow's side.

Cyclonis vanished.

Finn screamed revenge, and he death glared every Talon that came near. He watched as Piper examined him, checking his vital signs.

"Okay Aerrow, please stay with me" Tears pushed their way out and dropped onto Aerrow's chest, which was rising at an unsteady rate.

"Come on Dude, you've been through much worse than this." Finn said panic rising in his voice. Piper checked his heartbeat. It was slow, quiet and unsteady. She shook him.

"Aerrow? Please, please be okay… I...I Don't want you to leave me! I… I love you Aerrow… Please stay with me."

Finn began crying heavily, his childhood friend was dying. He looked at him, that messy red hair in front of his green eyes. Aerrow had been through a lot in his life.

"Come on man, you've survived much worse than this, when your mother died you believed that she was watching over you, when you father continuously beat you up and harm you, you stayed strong, you never cried or broke down. And when he merged you, you fought for freedom; you told him to his face that you had enough… This is nothing compared to that… Stay with us dude…"

The others couldn't believe what they were hearing; Aerrow had been through all of this? Piper could feel his heartbeat getting stronger. Memories. That's what would bring him back.

"I remember you told me a secret…" She began "… You told me something that you hadn't told anyone else before, you confined in me. You trusted me with a big secret. And the fact you had been through anorexia before, that major compared to this, don't give up on something like this."

Aerrow's eyes fluttered open, his breathing was still unsteady, and his body was still weak. But he was alive.

"Hey Aerrow, Junko is going to carry you back to the condor, okay?" Piper's smile beamed. She loved him, which was a fact.

At the condor, Piper stayed by his side, holding his hand. Fin was at his head, flicking the hair out of his eyes. Stork and Junko did whatever they were told to, and Radarr curled up happily by the bottom of the bed.

They decided to give Aerrow and Piper some room.

"Piper?"

The young females head shot up and looked into Aerrow's half opened eyes. She completely forgot she was holding his hand and stood up. She began to stroke his hair, "heya, how you feeling?"

"Do… do you really… love me?" Piper didn't realise he had heard that. She blushed furiously. His voice was weak and raspy, but that didn't matter.

"Yes, I do… and it doesn't matter if you don't love me, I just feel glad you know how I feel."

"Piper?"

"Hmmhmm?"

"I… I love you too…"

She noticed a small shade of pink creep onto his cheeks. She smiled, he smiled.

She kissed his head. "Then I guess we're even" She giggled and held his hand tighter.


	5. Alternate Ending!

This Is An Alternate Ending!! Love At First Blow… 

X – With The Crew – X

Piper struggled to get free from the Talons fierce grip, but to no avail. Finn was still silent, it was nerving for the rest of the group, and Finn was never silent. Stork was fidgety, whispering odd uncomforting words. 'Doomed' was a popular one. Junko was struggling a little at the beginning but gave up after a while.

_If Aerrow was here… _Piper began to think. _He'd know what to do, those mischievous green eyes of his always had a backup plan. That wild hair always blew in the wind as he thought through a plan. And he's smile… that special smile, the one were we all knew what he was thinking. His sweet, cheeky smile._

Piper's head shot up as her cheeks began to go pink. The Talon held her hands tighter as she focused on where they were being taken. It didn't look good.

It seemed like such a long time since she last saw Aerrow, it had only been a day and a half, but it felt like forever. She could hardly visualise him anymore. She looked around and noticed another tear roll down Finn's cheek.

_Why Aerrow? Why did you have to leave us? No, he hasn't left us… I know he's okay. In fact I bet he's thinking of a way to free us._

Piper gave herself a nervous chuckle as none other than Dark Ace greeted them.

X – With Aerrow – X

The Talon brought him back to Cyclonis, the girl curved the corners of her mouth as she looked at the tattered and torn skynight.

" Have you thought about my offer Storm Hawk?" She turned to face he crystal holding machine, as she waited for a reply.

" You actually still believe I'd even think about changing my mind?" The girl smiled to herself, as she moved her head slightly to the left, and Aerrow was dropped to the floor. The teen landed with a thud, his body was so weak, he hadn't eaten, he hadn't drunk anything and he had been stuck in a tiny cell for about two days.

_That explains why I can't move a lot. _He thought to himself. The redhead took a deep breath in, and began to stand up. His legs were a little shaky, but nonetheless he refused to act weak.

"Well… It seems I underestimated you Aerrow. To be perfectly honest with you I thought you'd be dead by now. Dying from either hunger, thirst, loss of socialisation or…" she paused. It was agonizing, waiting for her to speak again, "maybe your little secret would have killed you."

_She does know… But how? The only person in the whole of Atmos who knows is Finn. Finn… I wonder how the rest are doing. _Aerrow's figure slumped a little as he thought of his teammates, no. His friends.

The teen suddenly felt his head being lifted. It was Cyclonis. The teen took a step back, so her hand was left in the air. Aerrow gave her a scowl. How dare she touch him like that? "Now, now Aerrow. There's no need to be afraid." She gave him a wicked smile. The redheaded teen felt his heart beat faster, adrenaline rushed through his body and his breath quickened.

_Something bad is going to happen._

X – With The Crew – X

" Well. I'm guessing you're here to save your excuse of a skynight." The Dark Ace spoke, his voice stern and somewhat scary. "You are more pathetic than I thought you were. Tell Me. Why do you bother saving a useless, weak child?"

"He's more of a skynight than you'll ever even hope to be" Piper, Junko and Stork all turned to see Finn fighting to get free. Dark Ace simply smirked at the blonde. "I bet you miss you childhood friend don't you?" he was over exaggerating his sympathy making it patronizing for the blonde teen.

Dark Ace smiled at the boy, loving the fact he got the last word. "Maybe you'd like to see you pathetic excuse for a leader?"

_Is he serious will we get to See Aerrow? Is he toying with us?_

Many thoughts ran through the blonde's head, before a blood hurtling scream cut off his train of thought. The Storm Hawks were sure they knew who that scream belonged to… Aerrow.

X – With Aerrow - X

His knees dropped to the floor as a wave of blurriness rushed through the front of his eyes, he couldn't see. Pain shot through his body, causing his hands to shake, his lips began to tremble and body collapsed.

_What's happening to me? Why am I in so much pain?_

The teen screamed again as more pain wracked through his body. It was unbearable and Cyclonis was enjoying every moment of it. She watched as the boy as every muscle in his body was overflowing with pain. She smiled.

"I'll make it stop Aerrow, but you must join me." Aerrow looked up to the girl as the pain throughout his body calmed. His vision was still a little blurry, but he noticed a crimson glow in the girl's hand.

_A dragon crystal? It must be, it's the only crystal that can affect the human body like this. But a dragon crystal is blue. _

"I'm sure you're wondering what type of crystal this is. Well, it's a dominance crystal. It'll try and overtake any other crystal within it range, causing the other to lose power, and eventually die." She smiled again, that wicked smile that could turn a man to stone.

_Shit, That's what's going on. _

"I'm sure you know what secret I was on about now, don't you? The fact that when you were just a little boy you were merged with a crystal. And by your own father. Sad isn't it?"

Aerrow glared at the girl, as she lowered the crystal towards him. More pain washed through his body.

X – With The Crew – X

As another scream was heard, they began to fight back. Aerrow needed them. But no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't break free. The Dark Ace looked at the door to his left, the door through which the scream was heard.

"What is she doing?" He looked confused, as if this wasn't part of the plan they had conjured up. "See what's going on… And ask her what must be done with these" he looked at the others.

"Yes Sir" A Talon went in through the doors.

An agonizing minute passed, before the Talon came back out.

"Sir, Master Cyclonis is dealing with him herself, as for the Storm Hawks…" Another agonizing pause. "She said to set them free."

The Talons let go of the Storm Hawks causing them to stumble. "LEAVE, before I kill you myself." Dark Ace was annoyed.

"You think we are leaving? Oh, you're so wrong." Finn said as a smile spread along his face. "JUNKO!" The wallop charged towards the doors and with an ear smashing bang…

X – With Aerrow – X

The pain without his body had loosened, and he was able to stand again.

"Just let me go Cyclonis, I wouldn't join you not matter what you did to me."

She frowned this boy was annoying. She was about to speak when the doors flew open.

"AERROW!" Piper screamed, they were all shocked to see him like this he was weak and bleeding. Wait… Bleeding? Cyclonis panicked, grabbing her staff she fired a shot at Aerrow, causing him to fall to the ground. The Storm Hawks rushed over to Aerrow's side.

Cyclonis vanished.

Finn screamed revenge, and he death glared every Talon that came near. He watched as Piper examined him, checking his vital signs.

"Okay Aerrow, please stay with me" Tears pushed their way out and dropped onto Aerrow's chest, which was rising at an unsteady rate.

"Come on Dude, you've been through much worse than this." Finn said panic rising in his voice. Piper checked his heartbeat. It was slow, quiet and unsteady. She shook him.

"Aerrow? Please, please be okay… I...I Don't want you to leave me! I… I love you Aerrow… Please stay with me."

Finn began crying heavily, his childhood friend was dying. He looked at him, that messy red hair in front of his green eyes. Aerrow had been through a lot in his life.

"Aerrow?" Piper shook the teen. She grimaced.

"Piper? Piper your being silly Aerrow wouldn't leave us, he can't die…" Finn said as more tears found their way past his jaw. But she was right Aerrow was dying, slowly. His heart rate began to slow down, his breathing got lighter and his chest rarely rose anymore.

Silence.

Was he really gone?

The one and only… Aerrow.

The best Storm Hawk.

The best skynight.

A true friend.

A true leader.

A compassionate teen, whose life revolved around helping. Who never did anything to hurt his friends.

Aerrow.

"AERROW!" Piper screamed as she cradled the half dead body in her arms, his weak, fragile body was limp. He was slipping.

"CAN'T WE GET HIM TO A DOCTOR OR SOMETHING!!" WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE?" Piper screamed, he teammates were too mournful to reply. Was he really dead?

"Yes…" Piper said, as she laid down his body.

X – On Aerrow's Home Terra – X

Since Finn grew up with the teen, he knew the perfect place to put the flag.

On a small isolated hill a group of people stood mourning the boy. Finn's parents were there, a few of Aerrow's old friends. But Aerrow's parents weren't.

"I guess that's the last of them, hey my Finny baby?" Finn didn't answer. "The entire family, taken down by Cyclonia. You wonder why Aerrow joined skynight academy in the first place. His father would be-" "MUM, JUST SHUT UP!"

Finn broke away from his mother's arms, and placed two energy blades by the flag. Aerrow's blades. Piper just stared at the bottom of the flag where she had placed a small red flower, the colour of his hair.

Her hands were still covered in his blood, her affection for him grew even though he wasn't there to hold her.

He was watching her. Protecting her. Always looking out for her, he would be there when she needed him.

_His red blood on my hands, my red love I felt towards him, his messy red hair everyone loved. _

_Red Blood, Red Love And Red Hair._


End file.
